


Nudity

by dedougal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha makes Jensen come with him to a nudist beach. Which, it turns out, is a genius plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nudity

Misha. What could you say about Misha? Jensen wished that he had never actually engaged in conversation with his neighbour that fateful day he moved into the apartment block. He would have been perfectly happy not to have Misha Collins in his life.

Especially not when Misha came up with his “brilliant” plan. “You need to see some real life man flesh. And I’d offer but I’m not your type.”

Jensen had shook his head. He’d only been single for a few months now. He would meet someone. At work maybe. And he had his DVD collection in the meantime.

“No, seriously. I don’t know that I can take another evening of hearing Man Studs IV through the walls.” Misha casually sipped his coffee while Jensen spluttered into his. He knew his ears would be bright red.

“I’ll turn it down,” he offered, embarrassed beyond description.

Misha had grinned at him, low and easy. “Not at all. I do have the way you can make it up to me though.”

 

Jensen sat rigidly in the car for five whole minutes after Misha pulled into the secluded parking lot at the private beach. Around him, men and women of all ages and all shapes and sizes were dumping their clothing back into their cars, making sure they were covered in sun cream and heading towards the sparkling blue water. Misha was leaning against his door way, after having shucked his loose cotton pants and shirt. He was still wearing his sunglasses though. Jensen had been sure Misha was going to make him try some kind of pretzel exercises again or something.

“You said you’d do this,” Misha said. “If you don’t…”

Jensen unclenched his hands from side of the seat and slowly opened the car door. He had nothing to be ashamed about. He ate healthily, he worked out. He trimmed. He was a little on the pale side, but that was because he tended to freckle and burn before he tanned and work had been full of overtime and early starts lately and… Jensen pulled off his shirt and dumped it back in the car. He kicked off his flip flops. Now he was dressed in shorts like he would normally wear at the beach. He closed his eyes and tucked his fingers into the waistband and pushed them down.

He was aware of breezes, of air on places that didn’t normally have air touching them, as he tossed the shorts into the car. He grabbed his own sunglasses, shoving them on his nose, and retrieved his book and towel. He was ready for his day at the beach. He was just naked. Nude. Completely bare.

It felt weird.

He wasn’t sure where to put his eyes as he followed Misha to the sand. He tried keeping his eye line high, at eye level, to show he wasn’t ashamed. Then he stood on a sharp stone. So then he kept his eyes on his feet. That meant he nearly ran into the guy who suddenly came to a halt in front of him. “Hey, Misha.”

Jensen heard Misha start to chat and he decided it was safe to bring his eyes back to eye level again. There was a problem there. In order to get his eyes back to a safe height, Jensen had to skim up the long legs, the tautly muscled thighs, the even tanned skin past… Jensen was not getting past this.

There, at the base of two of the most perfectly developed hip creases Jensen had ever seen, at the end of a neat line of dark hair, under cut abs, was the cock of his dreams. It lay, soft yet firm, long despite its flaccid state. Jensen wanted, desperately, to know what it felt like, to taste it, to stroke it to hardness and to ride it. Then he realised what he was doing and he jerked his eyes back to ground level. Although even the guy’s sand encrusted feet were good looking.

“Jensen!” From the tone of Misha’s voice, he must have been trying to get Jensen’s attention for some time.

“Yeah?” Jensen said. He started to raise his eyes again – it was rude not to look at someone while you talked to them – but thought the better of it.

“This is Jared. He’s also from Texas.” Jensen closed his eyes and tilted his face up. When he thought he’d got to a safe level, he opened them again. His eyes were now pointed at a broad chest, sculpted like a Greek god, tanned and edible. But he was past the danger area. He smiled wanly and looked up a few more inches to see Jared’s face for the first time.

That was when he realised he was lost.

Jared had long hair. The type of hair Jensen loved. The sort of hair he could use to pull the guy tight when he kissed him. And talking of kissing, his lips were full and moist and spread in a broad grin, revealing even teeth and dimples. Jensen felt his knees weaken at the dimples. Jared’s eyes were gentle, smiling at least, as Jensen opened his mouth to say hello and nothing came out. It wasn’t often that the body matched the face.

Jensen clutched his towel to his stomach, covering as much as possible and nodded, silently, in greeting. Misha took hold of his elbow and led him away. Jensen knew his cheeks were probably flushed red. He felt ready to die inside. He’d met the nicest looking guy he’d seen in a long time and all he’d been able to do was look at his cock.

Jensen lay face first down on his towel. Maybe he could smother himself in it.

 

Misha headed off to do some naked yoga at one end of the beach while Jensen stayed put. He tried to read his book, firmly lying on his stomach, but kept getting distracted. Jared seemed to want to wander right in his eye line. Talking to people. Swimming in the sea (and dripping wet, rising up to sweep the hair from his eyes? Jesus Fucking H. Christ. Jensen was never, ever, going to need to look at porn again after that). Playing fucking beach volleyball.

Jensen couldn’t stop looking. The play of muscles in his back, in his ass. The way his smile seemed broader, his laugh more genuine, than anyone else’s. The way he was completely at ease in his own skin. Jensen felt a little jealous at that and resolved to aim for more salads and less beer. Jensen buried his head in his book.

Of course that was when Jared came over. He slumped down onto Misha’s abandoned towel and grabbed the bottle of sun cream. “I think you’re buring? Do you mind?”

Jensen shook his head. “I tried, earlier, to rub. I mean…” Words would just not come. He ducked his head again. But of course that brought his eyes back to Jared’s – oh god, it was beautiful – cock. The cool cream felt nice against his skin. He was obviously starting to burn. It felt even better when Jared worked it in to his body. He had big hands, which made sense when Jensen though about the size of his cock, but his touch was light, gentle. His fingers were long and supple and Jensen let himself drift away on a fantasy of Jared touching him like this for real. Running his hands over his body like this to prepare him for- Fucking was wrong. They’d make love. Jared shifted his attention to Jared’s legs, working the cream up his calves, the back of his thighs. Then he touched the globes of Jensen’s ass, firmer now.

Jensen opened his eyes and turned his head. Jared was biting his bottom lip, eyes dark and focused. His chest was rising and falling more rapidly. Jensen’s eyes dropped to see Jared’s cock thicken a little, rise away from the soft skin of his balls. His mouth watered. Jared lifted his hands away, a sudden loss that Jensen bit back a moan at.

“Okay,” Jared said, voice shaky.

Jensen nodded. He wasn’t going to be able to move any time soon. Not without giving the entire beach a completely unacceptable show. Jared didn’t move either. He sat beside Jensen and just let his breathing come back to normal.

“So, um.” Jared’s eyes were fixed unseeing on the gentle waves. “You live next door to Misha, right?”

“Yeah,” Jensen ground out. “It’s a nice block.”

“Mmm.” Jared rocked back and forth on the towel. Jensen knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help but look at Jared’s cock again. He really would do quite a lot of bad things to get his lips around that thick cockhead. But guys like Jared didn’t go for guys like him. Not ever.

“He talked about you. Said you were single?” Jared made it a question, all casual like. Jensen’s pulse picked up.

“Yeah.” Jensen could see a flush starting to work its way across Jared’s tanned cheeks. He wanted to lick it too.

“This is kinda inappropriate. But, you want to hang out sometime? Like get a beer? Or a coffee? Or one of those chai things? Whatever. Whatever you like?” Jared turned to him, nervous as a colt.

“You got plans now?” Jensen asked, braver than he’d ever been. “Cause I got beer back at the apartment.”


End file.
